Magical Madness
by CreatingMyDreamWorld
Summary: What if Holmes, Watson, Irene, and Mary went to Hogwarts? What if they all met there as kids? Magic and logic in this story!
1. New Beginnings

What if Holmes, Watson, Irene, and Mary went to Hogwarts? What if they all met there as kids?

It's a crossover!

(Mary's POV)

I checked my list of supplies again as I sat in the empty train car.

_Let's see: wand, cat, galleons_,_and all 7 books._

I looked out of the window of the train and could see a boy sprinting into the train as it whistled to signal its departure. Something about him caught my eye; he had black hair and a top hat on his head.

I was excited to meet new people and make new friends, and, of course, learn magic. I had bought a few simple spell books at Flourish & Blotts, and could conduct a fair few of them perfectly others were utter failures.

I turned as the door to the train compartment opened and the boy with black hair stood behind a boy I didn't recognize.

"Excuse me," said the boy, "May we join you?" He was tall with brown hair and iridescent blue eyes.

"Of course!" I gestured to the seats across from me.

He thanked me and they both walked in sitting down. We stared nervously at each other for a few moments before the boy whom I had seen running onto the train spoke, "Well, Hello Miss Morstan. My name is Sherlock Holmes." He said as he pulled out his wand and with a flick his hat disappeared off of his head, "Your last name is on the class schedule in your hand."

I looked down; I knew my name was on the schedule but I hadn't noticed him looking at it.

"Um-Yes, My name is Mary Morstan; it's a pleasure to meet you." I held out my hand.

Sherlock sniffed and said, "The pleasure is all mine." Not taking my hand.

His companion reached out and shook my hand warmly, "My name is John Watson, Holmes and I have been friends for as long as I can remember! Nice to meet you. May I see your schedule?"

We all noticed that we had the same exact schedule, "Well what a coincidence!" I said.

We all talked and Sherlock said after several minutes, "No one in my family has been to Hogwarts, they're all **muggles**!" He chuckled.

"My mother is a witch," John said to me, "We thought my father was going to faint when we told him!"

I laughed, "I have the opposite! My father is a wizard and my mother is a…muggle?"

Sherlock said, "It means a non-witch or wizard."

SLAM

The door to our compartment flew open then shut and standing in the middle of us was a girl with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. She had a huge grin on her face as plopped down next to me and spoke,

"Hello! My name is Irene Adler! What's yours?"


	2. The Good and the Bad

(Mary's POV)

Slightly confused I replied, "My name is Mary Morstan, nice to meet you."

"And my name is John Watson."

Irene nodded at me and John, and stared at Sherlock expectantly, he sighed before turning to look at her, "And I am Sherlock Holmes, and I must ask you, Miss Adler, to please return Mary's remembrall that you took out of her pocket a few moments ago."

My hand flew to my pocket which was, as Sherlock said, empty of my remembrall.

"I-uh-sorry…" Irene mumbled as she handed the small sphere back to me.

"Um, thanks." I said as I put the remembrall safely into my suitcase out of harms way.

"Well," Sherlock said, "We'll be their soon! Since we're all first years, should we say we are all friends?"

We looked at each other; Irene put her hand out, "I'm in!"

John looked at me, and put his hand over Irene's, "So am I!"

Sherlock set his hand on top of John's and looked bored, "Oh, just put your hand in!"

I laughed and threw my hand on top of his. We all looked at each other, _So these are my new friends…_

As Sherlock said the train pulled to a halt and we grabbed our suitcases and followed a huge man to a lake where we put our belongings in separate boats. Assured our positions would be returned to us, all four of us sat in a boat at the head of all of the others. As soon as we sat down the boat lurched forward and we were on your way to Hogwarts.

After several minutes the school came into view, but school was not the word to describe Hogwarts. It was a castle.

_WOW! It's so amazing_

"Can you imagine the adventures that we'll have in there!"

John elbowed him, "It's still school Holmes!"

Sherlock didn't looked phased.

"I want huge adventures!" Irene said from beside me.

Sherlock turned around and look at her, "Of course you do." Irene's smile dimmed for a moment but then returned not five seconds later as she shouted, "We can get off now."

The boat stopped moving on a dock and, who I'm guessing was a grounds keeper, lead us up into the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." The man grumbled and the cat at his side meowed.

I was shocked, if I had thought the outside was amazing the inside was incredible!

John and Irene were gazing around as I was while Sherlock just stared forward. "Come on slow pokes!" He said.

"Good evening!" An older woman said, "My name is Professor Mcgonagall, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and be sorted into you're houses."

"There are four houses," John whispered to me, "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

"Thanks." I whispered to him for explaining.

"Now wait here for one moment." Professor Mcgonagall went inside the huge oak doors.

Suddenly a boy with gray blonde hair gelled back pushed me aside and John caught me before I fell to the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Sherlock shouted angrily at the boy.

The boy snickered as he turned to face Sherlock "My name is _**Moriarty**__**,**_James _**Moriarty,**_And who are you to tell me what to do?"

"My name is Sherlock Holmes, and I don't think that over use of hair gel gives anyone the right to push my friends."

James glared at Sherlock clearly fuming, It was then that Professor Mcgonagall came back through the doors, "We are ready now, please follow me."

As I stood I thanked John and Sherlock, Irene, John, and I walked into the most stunning place I had ever seen, The Great Hall, to be sorted.


	3. Sorting

(Mary's POV) 

The great hall was breathtaking! I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Isn't it the most amazing thing you've ever seen?" asked John.

"It's stunning!" _Home sweet home!_

I noticed Sherlock and Irene talking and smiling in front of the group.

"Quite please!" Professor Mcgonagall yelled over the group of excited first years, "when I call your name, please come and sit on the stool" she tapped the stool, "I will place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." She looked down at the list and called, "Mary Morstan!"

_OH WHY!? _I felt myself shaking as John said, "Good luck!"

Professor Mcgonagall smiled at me as I approached and sat on the stool. I felt the hat being settled on my head and jumped when a voice rang in my ears, "AH! Let's see here, Intelligent, loyal, very caring…AH, Gryffindor!" the all black robe I was wearing suddenly had a badge of a lion and red trimming, my tie was stripped with gold and red. I gasped, _Note to self: don't be surprised by magic!_

I leaped up off the stool and sat at the end of one of the long wooden tables where a boy who said he was the Gryffindor prefect. I shook his hand and turned my attention back to the hat when Professor Mcgonagall called out, "Irene Adler!"

Irene walked up and sat straight up, she looked as if she might burst with excitement, "Now, let's see hhhmmm, brave, very adventuress, perhaps a bit to nosey… Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed. And Irene's robes changed into the same as mine as she came to sit beside me.

"That was so exciting!" She said to me

"James _**Moriarty!" The rude boy walked up and sat looking sour, "**_Slytherin, most definitely!"

"Well that's perfect for him!" Irene said to me glaring at James. "A lot of Slytherin are the dark wizards!"

"Sherlock Holmes!"

"Oh I can't WAIT to see THIS!" Irene said, I turned my attention on Sherlock

"Excuse me," He said to the hat when it was placed on his head, "Please, if possible, do not put me in Slytherin, I don't want to be rude or demanding but it is not my calling house, thank you."

I was stunned, _Gosh, if that boy didn't know when to shut up!_

"Obviously, very outspoken-"

"I don't believe in beating around the bush, sorry please continue."

"Also very brave, kind hearted a bit of a loner… Gryffindor!"

"Geez! If anyone can make a scene you can!" Irene told Sherlock as he sat down.

I cast a glance over at James; he was red in the face and staring directly at Sherlock's back. I turned once more to the front as Professor Mcgonagall shouted, "John Watson!" I laughed John's face was flushed red and I could see his hands shaking as he sat. Professor Mcgonagall smiled at him as she set the hat on this head.

"AH! …Courage, and loyalty, defense at times, loving,… a perfect Gryffindor!"

I stood up and clapped for John as he watched in amazement as his robes changed to match mine, Sherlock's, and Irene's. He walked up and sat next to me, "That was amazing!"

Once everyone was sorted the headmaster, professor Dumbledore, said, "Welcome first years! And welcome back everyone! Now Mr. Filch would like me to announce that the third floor corridor and forbidden forest are out of bounds to ALL students!" He paused here and his gaze fell on Sherlock, "don't go looking for adventure in danger. Now! Let the feast begin!" We all gasped as food suddenly materialized out of thin air in front of us. _Once again self don't be surprised by magic! _

All four of us talked and laughed as we ate until we were absolutely stuffed. Then the prefect stood and yelled, "All first years please follow me to the dormitory!"


	4. Home Sweet Home

(Mary's POV)

"Come one guys!" Irene shouted over her shoulder as she sprinted after the prefect.

"Wait up!" Sherlock bounded after her.

"Come on Mary" John said, "I don't want to get lost already!"

We walked out of the great hall, the fireplaces were dimming and I was becoming sleepy due to the long day. As we approached the staircase the prefect turned and announced, "Oh and stay close! The staircases like to change."

"What!?" I said incredulously to John.

"Oh, yes Holmes said that the stairs change so you have to be really careful!"

John and I followed and the end of the group unable to hear the prefect we just looked around us until a spectral white figure popped up in front of me, "BOOOO!" it shrieked.

"AH!" I jumped in fright.

"Hey now Peeves! Leave them alone or I'll get the barren on you!" The prefect yelled.

"Hahaha, silly first years, blahahahaha!" Peeves flew up and out of sight.

_Nice well to welcome us…_

"It's okay Mary, not all ghosts play tricks on people." John said as we continued up to the seventh flight of stairs, even though the stairs changed we still hadn't been walking for more than two minutes.

"Alright everyone gather round and listen closely!"

We were stopped around a portrait of a large woman in a flowing pink ball gown.

"John why are we stopping here?"

"Oh!" john laughed, "You'll see! Just watch."

I turned and listened to the prefect, "The password this year is Balderdash."

The prefect turned to the woman and she spoke, "Password?"

"Balderdash." The portrait flew back and we walked into a large room with a roaring fire.

"Wow!" I said

"It's even better than I thought it would be!" John said in reply to my comment.

"Alright everyone welcome to the gryffindor common room. The boy's dormitory is up the stairs on your left, girls on your right. Everyone get to bed classes start early tomorrow morning!"

Irene and I parted ways with John and Sherlock for the night telling them to meet us in the common room by seven for breakfast before class stared at eight.

All of my belongings had been put away in the proper places. Clothes in my suit case class books on my night stand with a few pictures in frames sitting next to them. I fell asleep dreaming of the day to come.

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~L


	5. Friendly Challenge

(Mary's POV)

Irene, Sherlock, John, and I walked into the great hall for the second time and were talking about which classes we were most excited for we were so caught up in our conversation that only Sherlock noticed James walk up behind us.

"Hello gryffindor's"

"What do you want? A new bottle of hair gel? I dare say if you use anymore you won't be allowed by the fireplaces you could burst into flames!" Sherlock teased him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to wizard duel, all four of you against all four of us." He said gesturing to his three crones around him.

"When and where?" Sherlock said beginning to take interest in what James had to say.

"Holmes!" John said

"On the second floor corridor tonight at nine." He smirked

"We'll be there." Sherlock said defiantly.

"I'll be waiting to whoop you, Holmes."

As the boy's walked away I turned to him angrily, "If you want to get expelled that's you're choice but don't go dragging us into this!"

"You're not up for a little adventure?" Sherlock said in a mocking tone.

"I am!" Irene said clearly ecstatic.

"Holmes, we don't even know how to duel!"

"Ah! But we can learned he pulled a huge brown book out of his back pack and it made the table shake as he dropped it in front of our hungry eyes.

"Here" he said taking out his wand, "Copy mosis!"

Three copies of several pages appeared and we all reached out and took one. On each was a copy of dueling rules and regulations, on the other were several disarming spells and blocking spells.

"Study them all you can throughout the day." He said, "Because tonight you're going to need it!"

_I can't believe I'm already getting involved in schemes on the first day of class!_

"Alright everyone, hands in!" Irene said looking at our faces as we hesitated.

Sherlock put his hand on top of hers. I looked at John who sighed and put his hand on top of Sherlock's, "I'm telling you if we get expelled I'm never going to talk to you again!" Sherlock laughed.

They all turned to me, _Well…I have to help my friends, and it might be interesting_.

I put my hand on top of John's and we all agreed to practice our spells in the courtyard during lunch this afternoon as we walked out of the great hall and to our first class, potions.

Thanks for reading! :D Please review!

~L


	6. Fight or Flight

(Mary's POV)

As Irene, Sherlock, John, and I walked out of potions I felt as if huge two hundred pounds had been lifted off of my shoulder. Professor Snape, Is.. I was already dreading tomorrow's lesson. He spent the first half of class explaining how not many of the student would do well in his class, then when I accidently dropped a vile of wiggenweld potion he yelled and told the entire class that it is always Gryffindors that, "Mess up his class!".

My mood was becoming lighter as the day progressed. I caught Irene reading the papers Sherlock had given us in charms and sat mine in my lap glancing at the words whenever professor Flitwick had his back turned.

The bell signaling the end of class rang and we were dismissed after being told to read section one on levitation.

"Mary!" John called for me to wait for him.

My heart jumped, "Hi –uh."

John laughed, "I noticed you were studying, too."

_Is he watching me? _John intrigued me, I don't know why but just something about him…, "Of course" I replied, "Sherlock's got us in a bit of a mess and I don't want to get blown to pieces!"

We both laughed and stopped walking when we heard the lunch bell ring.

"I completely forgot what time it was!" John said, "Come on Holmes will kill us if we're late!"

I nodded and we took off spiriting down the flights of stairs. I had the spells and techniques running through my mind_, Flipendo: Pull wand toward body and up over head and flick at target_, _Expelliarmus: Flick wand away from body. _

"BBBOOOOOOO!"

"AH!" I screamed just noticing Peeves floating behind John and I.

"Haha! I left a little surprise for you my dear," Peeves said pointing to me, "up in your dormitory! I hope you enjoy it! HAHA!"

Anger pulsed through me my first instinct was to turn around and find out what Peeves had done to the dorm, or at least, what he had done to me. I turned to run back up the stairs but John grabbed my upper arm.

"Wait until after classes Mary."

"But what if he ripped my things apart?!" My curiosity also kicking in.

"What if it's a trap? Wait till Irene can go up with you." His eyes looked pleading.

_Did he really think that there was danger in my dormitory?_

"Alright!" I said throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Good!" John smiled and we continued on our way. As we walked out the huge oak doors that lead to the courtyard I gasped, Sherlock was shooting charms at Irene.

"What is he doing?!" John bolted up to his friends and I ran to Irene.

"Ah! Perfect timing, now we can have boys verses girls! Let's see who's been studying!"  
I turned to Irene, "Have you studied?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I can't make them work."

"Try and ill have your back." I said disappointedly.

She beamed "Thanks!"

"Any moment this century would be wonderful ladies." Sherlock said causing John to elbow him. They backed up and put about five feet between us, we bowed to each other and it was on.

"Stupefy!" Sherlock raised his wand and sparks flew at Irene.

"AH!" She drove to the ground.

_Really!? Apparently I'm on my own!_

Seeing this as an opportunity to try some spells I had learned from some odd books I had an idea.

I pointed my wand at Sherlock and shouted, "Waddiwasi!" Instantly Sherlock was covered in pink sticky gum. I laughed so hard I started crying until I heard Sherlock yell," Reducto!"

I snapped back to my senses, "Protego!"

Sherlock seemed please by my ability to fight.

"Watson! You see if you can disarm Mary! I'm going to try to _help _Irene."

John and I shot spells back and forth back and forth and back and forth until I saw Irene launch Sherlock backwards into a stone bench and the bell to signal the end of lunch rang.

"We'd better g-"John stopped mid sentence and went white as a ghost.

There crossing the courtyard toward us, was Professor Dumbledore.


	7. Time is Ticking

(Mary's POV)

"Hello Professor." John said calmly as Sherlock and Irene came and stood next to us.

"Hello Mr. Watson, Miss Morstan, Miss Adler, Mr. Holmes." He nodded to each of us.

"Some duel you had going there" The Professor said gesturing to the burse forming on Sherlock's forehead, "Most first years don't have much luck with dueling."

"We just want to get ahead sir." John replied shakily, and I came to his rescue,

"Yes Professor, We wanted to see if we could defend ourselves…" I trailed off thinking that shooting wads of gum at students didn't seem like much defense.

"Well I must ask you to not duel in the school courtyard. Other students may be injured, but you are welcome to practice by Hagrid's, the ground keepers, hut. As long as your grades are in good shape and your attendance is satisfactory." He grinned at as scanning our faces.

"Of course Professor, thank you very much, Professor." John relaxed

With that Professor Dumbledore turned and started to walk away when he had taken no more than three steps he disappeared in thin air.

"Whoa!" Irene commented, "I wish I could do that!"

"Me too!" John said.

"We could" Sherlock said raising an eyebrow, "I'll go to the library tomorrow and check out a book on apparition."

**RING**

"OHMY!" I shouted, "We're late!"

Sherlock, Irene, John and I sprinted to the green house. When we arrived, quite out of breath, our Professor came over to us smiling.

"Hello hello! Please sit at the open table in the back and take notes on the following lecture. Don't worry Professor Dumbledore alerted me that you would be a little late, no matter!" She ushered us to our seats and began the lesson on plants that shot a disgusting liquid all over if you got to close.

I had just pulled out my notebook and titled the clean sheet: "Puss Plant" when I noticed Sherlock and Irene hiding their spell sheets on top of a clean sheet. I looked at John who shook his head slightly and I nodded, we need to pay attention.

Class dragged on, it was the last hour of the day, I counted down the final seconds _5,4,3,2,1 freedom! _

The four of us stood and walked out of the green house.

"Let's go back to the dormitory and drop off our stuff so we can practice for the duel tonight." Irene said.

"I have homework to do first" John said, "Just give me an hour!"

"Me too!" I said thinking about all of the homework I had to do.

"Fine but ONLY an hour!" Sherlock said annoyed, "We have to be there before nine."

As soon as all of us started walking back into the castle and up the grand staircase a thought came to me, "Peeves!" I shouted.

"What?" Irene looked at me puzzled.

"Peeves did something to our dormitory! Come on!"

I bolted up the stairs the others close behind; I shouted the password so fast it sounded like gibberish.

"You two wait here!" I heard Irene call to John and Sherlock. I didn't stop running to look back I bounded up the stairs and pushed the wooden door open, I stood, stunned, in the doorway mouth agape.

Irene ,at me shoulder voiced my thoughts, "What is _that?!"_

Please review! :D

~L


	8. Make My Day

(Mary's POV)

I knew what it was but I couldn't believe my eyes.

"It's a house elf" I breathed, "I knew there were some that worked here form books but I've never seen one till now…" I trailed off in a bit of a shock. Irene and I turned our heads back and forth from the house elf to one another.

"Miss Morstan, I have a gift for you from Mister Moriarty."

The dwarfish elf held out a letter in his nubby hand.

I walked toward him cautiously not sure whether or not I was being tricked.

_Too bad Sherlock can't see this, _I thought, _He loves adventure._

"I don't bite Miss Morstan", he said grinning, "Neither does _this _book." He added particular emphasis on the "this".

_Ah magic, _I thought, _endless possibilities…_

I reached out and took the letter from the elf; I noticed that my hand was shaking a little.

_Calm down, _I told myself, _it's just a letter!_

As I tuned the envelope over in my hands I noticed an unfamiliar crest stamped into the back and the burning burgundy ink on the front, the letter inside read:

Miss Morstan,

I saw your skill display in the courtyard, to bad all you know how to do are baby spells. I was so hoping for a challenge. See you all tonight.

Yours truly,

James Moriarty

I crumpled the letter in my hand, he had seen us! We were such fools! Then a freighting thought accrued to me, _What if we weren't ready? What if we lost? No. We would win. We could do this!_

Determination rushed through me; _We are going to kick this losers butt!_

_Time to get practicing though…_

"Thank you." I uttered to the elf who now seemed like a messenger from the bottomless pit. The elf nodded and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

I turned to Irene and said, "Come on we have to practice." I went out of our room and started to climb down the stairs.

"Mary what about your homework? What did that letter say?"

She sounded worried, _not a good sign._

"Both can wait, for now we need to be ready. Besides" I told her smiling, "You being able to jinx and block will make my day."

She laughed and threw her arm over my shoulder as we walked down the stairs laughing together.

I had only one goal in my mind:

_We must win. _

As we came back into the common room Sherlock rushed over to me from where he was standing by the fireplace and John jumped up from his place on the couch.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked.

I wanted to say thanks for reading I hope I'm making an enjoyable story, and please review!

Thanks!

~L :D


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

(Mary's POV)

"He saw us practicing. He said to bad all we know are "baby spells"." I told Sherlock and John, using air quotes to enhance that statement.

Sherlock pondered this for a moment. Then rage clouded his features.

"How foolish of me! I should have known better!" He rambled, "Practicing in an open courtyard!"

"Well there's no use in beating ourselves up about it now." John said.

"I agree!" Irene added, "Let's just go practice so we can beat him and his cronies!"

Sherlock sat back down on the arm of the huge couch in front of the empty fire place with his head in his hands.

"He could be bluffing. " He said standing back up, "He could know better spells than they do, and he could be trying to scare us."

"Could, being the keyword." John replied, concern plain on his face.

"It doesn't matter!" Irene shouted, "Because we're going to kick their sorry idiotic hides!"

John and I laughed, Irene beamed, and Sherlock chuckled.

"Alright!" I said, "Let's go practice! We'll see who knows baby spells."

With that we walked out of the common room, down the grand stair case, and out onto the grounds. Holding out heads high the whole way.

"Ow!" Irene shouted as I bumped into her shoulder.

After two straight hours of shooting spells and blocking we were all in pain.

"Hey don't complain," John told her grimacing, "You weren't the one who was launched into a tree!"

"Sorry about that." I said again, "I thought you were ready."

"We can't beat James and his group of jerks like this." Irene complained.

"When are any of you going to learn, I've got it covered!" Sherlock said smiling.

"Here, drink this." He said pulling out four vials with a green colored liquid.

"Holmes is this?" John asked taking a vial and looking over the substance.

"Wiggenweld potion!" Holmes grinned proudly, "Made it myself." He told us handing Irene and I our vials.

"Now bottoms up!" He said chinking all of our vials before downing the contents of his own vial.

I lifted the potion to my lips taking a small sip. A warm sensation came over me as I downed the entire thing.

"That was amazing!" Irene voiced my thoughts.

"How did you learn to make this, Holmes?" John asked puzzled."Simple my dear Watson, simple!"

We all waited for an answer,

"I borrowed the ingredients and prepared it in the empty girls lavatory that is occupied by a very…interesting ghost."

My jaw dropped

"What do you mean borrowed?!" John asked

"You met a ghost?!" Irene was bursting with excitement, "I want to meet it!"

"Anyway!" We all stopped talking; John looked at his watch, "eight thirty."

I hadn't noticed how dark it had become.

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Sherlock said taking on a serious tone. "Let's go."

With that we walked, shoulder to shoulder, back inside the school and up to our battle ground.


	10. Take You Away

(Mary's POV)

We arrived at the second floor corridor at ten minutes to nine. My nerves were kicking in; I jumped at every and any sound. If we were caught I knew we would be expelled.

"It was a smart choice on James's part to pick nine o'clock." Sherlock commented, "A silence charm is put over the entire school at nine."

I nodded in agreement. John looked at his watch and help up two fingers, _Any minute now._

John reached out and took my hand whispered in my ear, "We'll be okay." I smiled; I really needed any support I could get right now.

We were standing behind a huge wooden bookshelf. There were at least ten in this corridor. _Good for cover I suppose._

**BING!**

The clock tower started to chime, I counted with it 6,7,8,9. The final bell toll hung in the air and when it vanished a flash of yellow light blinded me, I brought my hand up to cover my eyes.

_We've been caught! _Anger pulsed through me I should have known better! _Sherlock better be a fast runner!_

Then as suddenly as it had came it disappeared.

"Look" Sherlock whispered.

On the floor in front of us was an old dead tree branch.

"It's a branch!" Irene shouted.

John put a hand over her mouth even though the charm was in effect, doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful.

"Yes, but now we need to know what it really is, Irene!" Sherlock look perplexed. He knelt net to the branch making sure not to touch it. After several odd wand movements Sherlock stood.

"It's a portkey."

He sounded worried, a very unlike Sherlock gesture, which sent me into near panic.

"A what?!" Jon asked.

"It is a an object that a spell is cast on to transport people whom touch it to a certain set area…"He paused, "I think James sent this here to us so it could take us where he really plans to duel us…"

I couldn't believe this. What was supposed to be my first duel of defense was turning into a "How much are you willing to risk" situation.

"Holmes we can't, what if this portkey takes us off school grounds? We can't get back in until tomorrow!" John's voice shook.

John was right, too much was at stake.

"We can get back inside after breakfast, not many people will notice our absence." Sherlock trailed off.

"Are you crazy!?" I didn't eve realize I was the one shouting until John put his hand on my shoulder.

"This" Sherlock said, gesturing to the portkey, Irene and John, and the whole corridor, "Is an adventure!" He stated, "and I'm really up for it. You don't have to come, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to but…I would enjoy kicking James's butt with my friends help."

He was serious. I didn't have to go, I could walk away right now. Go do homework or write my parents, but inside, Somewhere inside me that wanted adventure and to be with my friends, I knew that this was where I was supposed to be, where I was supposed to go, and who I was supposed to be with.

I sighed I looked at my friends faces, then spoke calmly and sternly, "I'm coming with you; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to any of you."

John smiled, Irene hugged me, and Sherlock was howling with laughter. I smiled. I was the happiest I had ever been. My friends had my back and I loved them.

I looked at Sherlock he nodded.

"On the count of three." Sherlock said

"One" Sherlock's voice rang in my ears tension and the urge to run formed in my muscles.

"Two." John followed, I looked at my friends and I knew anything that happened, it would be okay I was with good people.

"Three!" I screamed before Irene could.

We sprang forward grabbing the branch and were swept off into the unknown.

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Let me know what you think!

~L :D


	11. Adventure of a Lifetime

(Mary's POV)

"Ah!" Our screams filled the air. I felt the ground drop out from under my feet. We were being pulled and dropped at the same time. I held on to the branch for dear life unable to see my friend's faces, everything around me was a blur of color.

"Ouf!", I hit something solid suddenly I was laying face down on grass.

"Mary?" John rolled my over and pulled me to my feet, "Are you alright?" Concern was clear on his face. He looked pale.

_Of course I'm fine! I just dropped from the sky to the middle of who knows where! _ "I'm fine" I said wiping grass off of my knees. _I wish I had changed into jeans before we had left! _,

Sherlock and Irene came over to us Irene looked scared, Sherlock seemed pensive.

"Holmes where are we?" John was turning in circles obviously unable to identify our surroundings.

We were standing on lush green grass there were woods to two sides of us and a road that looked like it lead to a village, but the most peculiar and perplexing thing was the run-down-nearly-destroyed looking house.

"This building is the Shrieking Shack!" Sherlock stated matter-of-factly, as if we should know this piece of information. I looked the building over again. What I thought was the front door hung limply on its rusted hinges, just waiting to fall over onto anyone that dared to get to close enough. Shattered glass and broken shutters, with holes in the wood.

It looked beyond repair like the haunted house in horror movies. There was something about this particular house that made it give off a home-ish feel.

"Holmes!"

We spun around to see James and three other brooding boys walking toward us.

"Ah, well, good evening James!" Sherlock said standing tall being nonchalant, _that's the Sherlock I know!_

"A good night for a duel, this is!" James replied smirking, _I hope we get to smack that smile off his face…_

As soon as he finished speaking the four of them bowed to us and we returned the gesture.

"No rules!" James bellowed, "Go!"

I pulled my wand out a tall boy with black hair stepped up to face me.

"My name is Jace, Pleasure to meet you." He smiled and looked at his feet

I didn't know what to do I was stunned; _wow maybe he isn't a jerk just with the wrong crowd. _

"I'm Mary, same to you…" I had no idea how to react to this.

"Well lets begin." He pulled out his wand and aimed for my head.

"Levicorpus!" He yelled, and I saw red sparks flying towards me.

"Protego!" my spell hit his and it was deflected away.

"Ah! Very nice!" She said rising his wand again.

"Can I ask you a question?" I had to know what about this boy made me feel like he wasn't so bad.

He stopped his wand in midair, "Of course." He gestured with his hand for me to continue.

_Well here goes nothing!_

"Why are you here? You know fighting us. You don't seem like a jerk like the others are…" I trailed off.

Jace blushed then sadness clouded his features, "James is my cousin and I don't know we don't get along but I'm good with magic he's good with people," He paused, "We help each other out like family does I suppose."

I lowered my wand.

Here was a boy who didn't want to fight, but didn't want to let down his friends and family.

"Jace hit her!" I heard James shout to his cousin.

Jace turned and watched as Sherlock shot James off his feet, he laughed.

"I don't want to fight you Mary."

"Thanks…" _well what now? He just said he didn't want to fight so what was I supposed to do? Chat about levitation? _

"Do you think we could study together some time? I'd like to see you again…"

_What?!_

"Um- yeah, sure."

"AH!" I saw Irene being thrown through the air.

"Arresto momentum!" I screamed and flicked my wand; I breathed a sigh of relief as she was lowered safely to the ground and ran back into the duel.

"The library? After last hour tomorrow? The table in the simple spells section?"

_How could I refuse?_

"Sounds great."

He beamed and I felt myself blushing.

"MARY!" I turned toward John's panicked voice.

"RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" James was screaming.

"What's going on?" I called to John.

"I have to go see you tomorrow." With that Jace spirited in front of James through the trees.

Before James went into the dense woods he stared at me and smiled an evil smile. I shiver ran down my spine.

He raised his wand and yelled, "Crucio!"

"Mary!" John screamed

I couldn't react in time the spell hit me square in the chest and I fell to the ground shrieking in pain.

"Watson get Irene and Mary inside quickly!"

I felt John lifting my in his arms and saw Irene pushing the broken door to the Shack open.

The last thing I heard was Sherlock yelling, "Expecto patronum!"

Then I blacked out wondering what was going on.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Hi guys let me know what you think PLEASE!

Thank you so much!

~L :D


	12. Back On Your Feet

(Mary's POV)

I awoke with a pounding headache and aching muscles. I tried sitting up but pain radiated through my whole body. Then I opened my eyes.

"Mary?" John came and kneeled next to me.

"John, what happened? Whats going on? Oh gosh! What time is it?"

"Calm down everything is okay. We were interrupted by dementors."

I gave John a confused look.

"Holmes will explain later but they're creatures that suck all of the happiness out of you, he sent them away, he did!" John laughed, "Boy! I've never seen him so overwhelmed!"

I smiled, now that I knew everyone was safe it was okay to smile.

"John, are we in the shack? How are we getting back to school? MY HOMEWORK!" I sat up, the pain was subsiding in my panic.

"It's okay Mary, Holmes has the portkey to get us back to the second floor and he used the accio summoning charm to bring our class stuff and food here." He gestured to a rickety table in a few feet away.

"We're in a "bedroom" on the top floor. Holmes and Irene are downstairs using the repair spell to fix the place up. Oh! And don't worry, Holmes did all of your homework for you." He laughed.

Relief flooded over me, I felt exhausted. Then the door to the room flew open slamming against the wall making my head throb and Irene and Sherlock ran over to my side.

I stood up from the co that, hopefully, was cleaned before I was set on it.

"That monster! I'm going to kill him!" Irene was fuming.

"Here Mary" Sherlock handed me another vile of wiggenweld potion

I downed the liquid and felt the warmth suppress all the pain in my body. I thanked him.

"So, what happened?" My curiosity culd wait no longer.

Sherlock sighed than spoke, "James casted an unforgivable curse on you, Mary…the torture curse, if we ever told anyone her would be in HUGE trouble."Sherlock became very interested in his shoes as he finished speaking, "I'm sorry none of us could stop him from harming you."

I smiled, _I love my friends!_

I was in a ran down shack surrounded by te best people in the whole world!

"So what now?" Irene asked.

Sherlock smiled, John shook his head, "This! Place…" Sherlock put his arm around John's shoulders, "Is our new weekend home!"

My mouth dropped open. _Okay this is INSANE! _

"What? Sherlock have you lost your mind? There is no way!"

Oh but he was. The look on his face told me that much. He told us he was going to teach us apparition and how to transform into an animal.

"This is crazy!" I shouted in disbelief

"But it will be fun!" Irene grabbed my books of the table and handed them to me, "besides the welcome ball is in a few weeks! This way we can go to Hogsmeade to get dresses! I LOVE parties!"

I opened my mouth to protest but Sherlock clapped his hands together and announced that we needed to be getting back to school.

We walked over to the table, their sat the branch. We looked at each other, nodded, and grabbed on.


	13. Cold Truth

(Mary's POV)

The day passed slowly after the final bell and as I walked out of herbology with John, Irene, and Sherlock flaking my sides I felt as if today would never end. Sherlock was talking about the shack and how we might repair it with this spell or that spell and I found myself smiling at the thought of sneaking off of school grounds.

_You won't be smiling when you're expelled. _The voice in my head shattered my confidence that any of this was harmless fun.

"Don't you agree Mary?" Irene tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry Irene what did you say?"

"HA! See now I told you she wasn't listening!" Sherlock grinned proudly.

Irene stuck her tongue out at him, "Don't you agree that we should go shopping over the weekend?"

_Shopping? _

"Shopping? Whatever for?" I asked. Leaving school grounds for an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere was one thing, but going into a village a few miles from campus was another thing entirely.

"Dresses Mary!" Now it was Irene's turn to smile, "For the welcome ball!"

_Oh a party, JOY! _

"Irene I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, what if we're scene?" I asked her.

"We won't be scene because we will be very careful!"

_Right because careful ALWAYS works out._

The dinner bell chimed and then I remembered that I had promised to meet Jace in the library.

"Shoot! I'm sorry I have to run um-" I lost my train of thought due to the looks on their faces.

"Wait Mary where are you going?" Sherlock yelled.

"I'll meet you in the second floor corridor by seven!" I had barely finished speaking before I was spiriting through the courtyard and onto the grand stair case.

As I pushed open the door to the library a cool breeze swept over me. It was fall now and the cool air felt comforting on my warm face after my run.

I headed into the simple spells section and saw a few fellow first year student trying to write a paper on jinxs.

He looked up as I passed, "Ah Mary! Could you help me for just a moment?"

_Everytime._

"Of course."

I felt guilty that I didn't know the boys first name but I knew his last name was Bradstreet, and that he was a modest quiet boy. After about ten minutes of explaining spells and technique I gave Bradstreet a couple of book titles that would help him with his paper I passed a couple of stacks filled with old leather books and came to the very back of the library. There in a table pressed against the wall under a huge window, was Jace.

"Hi I'm really sorry I'm late I had to help a friend." I said fiddling with my hands.

"Hello It's no problem! Um-what homework do you have?"

I sat in the seat across from him and took out my books, "Potions and defense against the dark arts." I replied, "How about you?"

"I have potions as well, I dread that class everyday!"

We sat taking notes, finishing homework, and laughing.

I learned Jace and his father are the only two Hufflepuffs in his entire family, that he is neat, and enjoys drawing.

**RING,RING,RING,RING,RING,RING.**

The clock tolled seven.

"Oh man!" I stood pushing in my chair and piled my things into my bag, "I have to go, thanks for everything!"

"Mary!" Jace stood up from his chair, "Can we do this again?"

I turned back around to face him, "Monday night same time and place?"

"It's a date." He replied smiling.

I smiled as I turned away but for some reason I felt like I had just made a huge mistake.

I ran into the second floor corridor out of breath clutching my messenger back to my hip.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I said out of breath, "I tried to get here as soon as possible."

Irene gave me a small smile, Sherlock nodded, John just stared ahead.

"It's alright I suppose, but you could have told us you had a date." Sherlock told me.

My eyes grew wide. They knew.

Sorry it took so long guys! Had finals and I put up parts of another story but I hope this one makes up for it! Please review, thanks for reading!

~L


	14. Feelings From The Heart

(Mary's POV)

"How did you know-I mean-it wasn't a date-"

Sherlock and Irene started laughing I felt myself relax, _they were just kidding!_

But then I noticed why I felt tense in the first place, John. He had said nothing and seemed unsettled.

Then it hit me, _YOU DIP! HE LIKES YOU!_

My mouth dropped open and I clamped it shut_. No way, that's not possible…is it?_

"So is he a crazy loon like James? Or is he half normal." Sherlock asked me as he glanced around to make sure the coast was clear so we could use the portkey.

"He is very nice and no, Sherlock, he isn't crazy!"

"Holmes."

I froze, I saw Irene's eyes widen, john looked up from the floor.

"James! How are you my dear fellow?" Sherlock walked behind me to where I thought James was standing.

I couldn't turn and look I was frozen in fear, _He won't use that spell again will he?_ I could almost feel the pain ripping through my body again.

"What are you doing?" James asked pointedly gesturing to the bag in Sherlock's right hand that contained the portkey.

"Just going for a stroll before we turn in, aren't you?"

I turned to look at Sherlock and James scowled, "You should mind your own business, Holmes."

"So should you!" Irene said through gritted teeth.

"I'm watching you Holmes and your friends as well. Don't think you can pull one over on me."

As James turned and walked about a foot away Sherlock called after him, "I hope you have a LOVELY weekend as well."

James didn't flinch and I watched him disappear through the door to the grand staircase. As soon as the door shut behind him Irene and John were laughing hysterically.

"Holmes you don't know when to quit!"

I smiled and Sherlock pulled out the branch again, "Grab on."

We were thrown into the air and I struggled to hold on to the branch. _It's a miracle this thing doesn't snap…oh magic, right._

"Ouch!" I hit the ground and my head hit something hard.

"Let me help you." John put out his hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"Anytime." He walked toward the shack.

Irene and Sherlock were arguing as soon as the door shut. _Home sweet home, again._

The good thing was I had finished all of my homework while I was with Jace.

His words played over and over again in my head, _it's a date. He doesn't mean a DATE date right? Just a study dat-oh dear._

That got me thinking, _how do I feel about Jace? He's nice and sweet and honest but…_ I looked over at John who was cleaning off a table for us to eat at. _He isn't John. _

"YES!" Irene shouted and I jumped

"Um-okay, good." Sherlock whispered rubbing the back of his head.

_What just happened?_

I gave Irene a confused.

"Sherlock just asked me to the ball!" Irene was jumping up and down absolutely overjoyed.

I smiled up at her, "That's wonderful you two." I sat down in a dusty chair at the table and looked at my hands folded in my lap. My heart was sinking. _Do you want to go to this ball? So no one asked you, it's okay. Just a dance…but I want to go, I want to have fun and look like a princess…_

"Mary, can I ask you something?" I looked up and Johns face was right in front on mine.

"You-um, yes of course." My throat closed with nerves. _Will he-no, but perhaps…_

"Mary, will you be my date to the welcome ball?"

Catching up! You have to love inspiration! Please review!

Thank you for reading!

~L


	15. Hideaway Found

(Mary's POV)

_Moment of truth!, "_Yes John, I would love to go with you." John smiled, Irene shrieked.

"See! Now we have to get dresses!" Irene and Sherlock came and sat at the table.

It was turning out to be a great night. Warm soup, the best of company, and a handsome date to a dance. After we finished I used a cleaning spell to clean dishes while the others did homework. After about ten minutes Irene threw her hands up into the air and yelled, "How in the world am I supposed to know the answer to these dumb questions?"

Sherlock looked over at her parchment from his homework, opened her book to the index and flipped to a page. He skimmed the page and slammed his finger on a paragraph, "Aha! See now that wasn't difficult at all."

Irene sighed and went back to work, Sherlock was chuckling. After their work was done the real work began: cleaning.

Irene and I used cleaning spells to dust the rooms while Sherlock and John used reparo to fix broken beds, windows, and doors. At midnight the bedrooms were clean and we could all have our own room.

"Well, I'm turning in. Good night all." Sherlock said with a wave of his hand and he disappeared into a room closing the door behind him.

"Me too! See you in the morning!" Irene yawned and took the room across the hall from Sherlock's.

"Well, um-goodnight Mary." John said with a nod.

"Sweet dreams." I replied. I turned and went into the room next to Irene's.

I sat awake thinking about my day watching the moonlight through the shutters. I wasn't sure how I fell asleep but somehow I did.

"Mary, Mary wake up!" Someone whispered close to my ear.

My eyes flew open. John was standing over me Irene was in the doorway looking alert; she kept turning around and looking down the stairs that lead to the main floor.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Come on, we have company."

Panic flooded through me. _Who would come here? Where is Sherlock?_

I got up quickly, lucky I had fallen asleep in my clothes.

I looked at John and Irene talking quietly at the door, both of their faces were blank. I had no idea what was going on. We walked down the stairs, no one said a word and when I saw who was seated across the table from Sherlock, my heart stopped beating.

Please review! Thanks for reading!

~L


	16. Risk Away

(Mary's POV)

"Sherlock, how many of you are staying here?" Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

I felt the color drain from my face. _We are so expelled. _

Sherlock turned in his chair and looked at our faces, "Well, don't just stand there, come over here!"

We walked over to the table and stood behind Sherlock's chair, unsure of what to do.

"Now on to business" Professor Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat, "You have a portkey that brings you here. How did you make this?" He said gesturing to the branch sitting on the table.

Irene tried to explain, "Professor we didn't make this. James Moriarty sent it to use to bring us here for our…" Sherlock shot her a silencing glance and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Aha, now why did Mr. Moriarty send this to you Miss Adler?" He asked Irene with a raised eyebrow.

Irene looked at Sherlock for assistance; he waved a hand and nodded for her to continue. _Well the cat's out of the bag now…_

"For our duel…" Irene finished.

John sighed as Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"I thought so." He smiled, I was stunned and Sherlock jumped to his feet, "Pardon me?" He asked his voice cracking.

Professor Dumbledore laughed, "Mr. Holmes, when I see four first year students such as yourselves practicing wizard duels in the school courtyard I assume that there is going to be a match. Plus, I know when anyone enters or exits school grounds." He said looking disappointed.

Sherlock turned and looked at us, _What do you want us to do? We knew this would happen! _

I opened my mouth to apologize but Professor Dumbledore put up a hand to silence me so I stared at my feet as he spoke, "I think you all know how serious this is so I must ask you from now on to alert me before coming here."

My head shot up, "Sir?" I was so confused,_ what had just happened? _

"Ah! You've heard me correctly Miss Morstan. I know you yourself were not sold that staying here was a…safe idea."

"Sir, are you saying we can stay here?" John asked stepping up next to Sherlock.

"You may. As long as I am informed of your absence and your school work is your first priority."

"Of course Professor." John said

Professor Dumbledore nodded sternly at us, "Don't let this go to your heads either, and Mr. Holmes do try to give your friends the right to pick their own battles." We all laughed as he walked toward the door.

"Have a wonderful weekend!"The professor said with a smile as he opened the creaky door,"Oh and by the way! There are several establishments in Hogsmeade that should have dress clothes for the ball Miss Adler." With that he turned and disappeared in thin air as he crossed the threshold.

Irene smiled.

Thanks for reading, please review!

~L


	17. Drop Dead Gorgeous

(Mary's POV)

Sherlock let out a sigh of relief, "Well that was a close call!" he chuckled rubbing his closed eyes.

"A CLOSE CALL!" I shouted, "We could have been expelled just then!"

Sherlock gave me his "But we didn't" face and I sighed feeling a headache coming on and closed my eyes.

Then suddenly John burst out in laughter and Irene joined him.

I opened my eyes and saw Sherlock smiling at them. I allowed myself to giggle; _I suppose it was a little funny…_

Then Sherlock clapped his hands together and we all turned to look at him, "Now! Irene you and Mary can safely go to Hogsmeade for your dresses." He raised an eyebrow.

"Great! Come on Mary!" Irene said bounding to the door throwing on her shoes.

"Um-Shouldn't we change our clothes first Irene?" I asked, not quite up to shopping this early in the morning.

"Come on Mary!" She yelled as she walked out the door.

I sighed, "I'm taking that as a no then."

Sherlock snorted, "That girl does not let anything derail her." He replied looking out the window.

"Be back before dark Mary." John said

"Ha, I'd like to be back by lunch but with Irene I'd be lucky to be back before Christmas!"

With that I threw on my shoes and, with Sherlock's directions, followed a road that took us to Hogsmeade village.

(Watson's POV)

I watched Irene and Mary walk down the path until they were out of sight.

"So you were worried about her and this Jace character."

I whipped around to face him, "NO! Of course not! It was just a study date…Oh, well, maybe a little but just for her-her…safety! No other reason." I looked at my shoe and wiped off a huge dust bunny.

"Aha." Was Holmes reply.

"What about you?" I snapped, "You seem pretty taken by Irene!"

He strolled over and stood next to me at the window, pulled out his wand and with a flick the dirty glass was shiny and clear, "I like her and, unlike you, can admit it." He clapped his hand on my shoulder and stared to walk up stairs, "Come on Watson! We need to get busy fixing this place up."

(Mary's POV)

Irene set the box that held her new red gown on the chair next to me, "Come on Mary! Your turn!"

_Oh joy…I hate shopping…_

I smiled and allowed Irene to pull me to my feet and into the room containing levitating ball gowns on velvet hangers.

I started looking through some of the ones closet to me while Irene was asking the saleswoman for several shades of blues and a pair of silver shoes.

"Irene I am quite capable of finding a dress for myself."

Irene just giggled and pulled me into a fitting room. She slammed the door behind her and instantly the small room lit up. The walls were a sunny yellow and I wished for summer again. It was colder now as fall was setting in.

"Here you go Mary! The perfect dress!" Came Irene's voice from outside the door. She lifted the dress over the top and I looked it over.

It was stunning. It was a deep blue color, strapless, with a corset top and a full bottom. The back of the corset had silver lace that matched the silver trimming of the dress.

"I think it's perfect for you Mary! Oh, here are your shoes." She scooted a pair of silver flats under the door.

It took me at least ten minutes to get the accursed thing on and slip on the shoes. I looked in the full body mirror and gasped.

The dress was perfect. I looked perfect.

The color went well with my fair skin and the silver complimented my hair.

_Hey, maybe I don't hate shopping so much after all! _

I opened the door and stepped out to get Irene's opinion.

"Beautiful! Mary it's perfect!" She hugged me, "Now, go change back into your clothes."

Once inside the little room again I removed the gown and hung it safely on the velvet hanger and handed it back over the door to Irene with the shoes and the money she would need to purchase them while I changed.

When I went out to the front of the store she held out a silver box with blue ribbon, my dress.

_Well I had better find my camera; mom will want to see this!_

We exited the shop and headed back toward the shack. It was almost eight o'clock and it was hard to see in the dark.

When we reached the secluded wooded road that lead up to the door I heard it. _Crack, crack._

I stopped and shushed Irene. _Crack, scrape._

_There it was again…_

I looked into the woods and screamed. There staring back at me was a pair of huge glowing eyes of, no doubt, a werewolf.

Hi everyone! Sorry for the wait! Please review! Thanks for reading!

~L


End file.
